Coming Home
by sm0kr420
Summary: Home doesn't always have to be a building. What happens when you lose that twice. I realized I didn't have a reason for the rating so I added a fun chapter for the voyeurs out there. The story is Complete but I may add another Lemon later down the lin
1. Chapter 1

Coming Home

Six long years since I took his last breathe. Six long years since I have heard his deep sinister laugh that can mean so many different things. Six long years since I have seen his beautifully devilish face. Six long years since I have felt his firm satin skin.

Eight years since I have felt his tongue against my own. Eight years since I have heard him say my name in the throws of passion. Eight years since he has looked at me with the eyes of love.

I know I should hate the man that destroyed everything. Hate him for taking away Aeris; hate him for taking away our light Zach. Hate him for manipulating me to give him the black material but I can't, I won't.

Ever since the moment our eyes met I knew I would forever be his. I am Sephiroth's puppet. I belong to him mind body and soul. When I had to take away his life the first time I felt broken. I wondered if the man I fell in love with all those years ago would ever come back to me, even if only for a moment.

I know he won't and I will never see the man that holds my heart ever again. I still remember the first time we ever kissed it felt as if the planets aligned and made everything okay.

It was a cold and unusually damp night when I was walking home from Tifa's that our souls became one. Even from over 90 kilometers we knew each other were meant for each other.

I remember not being able to breathe as if nothing would get me functioning until I heard his voice or felt him. He quickly crossed the distance that stood between us and before I knew it our lips were pressed together.

I can still feel his strong arms lifting me up and carrying me into the nearest alley. I can still remember the way he took control without even asking.

I was his and he knew it. The first time we saw each other again after tat fateful night is when I joined Shinra. I will never forget the look of shock.

I'll never forget how hard Zach tried to get us together claiming we were made for each other. We couldn't stay away from each other, Sephiroth and I would meet every night on top of the training building. We would lie under the stars and make sweet love with each other.

The night before he lost his mind is one I remember clearly.

"Cloud do you realize how much you truly mean to me? I would do anything to be able to be with you forever but if something to happen I want you to remember that I love you as much as I can… I may not be able to always say and do the right things but I do love you with my entire existence."

I could feel him run his glove covered hand down my bare chest and it sent shivers down my spine. We spent so much time together all those late nights I felt as if we were one.

"What's going on Sephiroth you never talk like this so why tonight before we have to go on the mission tomorrow?"

I knew there was something but he never told me that night instead he showed me over and over again that he cared about me. He took me to his apartment which was extremely rare. He had low jazz music playing in the background and deep red roses every where.

He must have had help from Zach, even though I love Sephiroth he was never really the harlequin romance novel kind of guy. Sephiroth grabs my hand and leads me into his bedroom. His room is eloquently manly it was accented with red, black, and cream.

We sat down on his bed and he slowly began to remove my uniform. Once my coat and undershirt is removed he takes a few moments just to look at me. Then he does the one thing I never expected, removes his gloves.

All the late nights that we have spent together he always kept them on, but for some reason he chose tonight to be special for us. He runs a bare finger down my pectorals as speaks again.

"In all my life I never imagined something as amazing as you. Skin so soft, face of an angel. I will always treasure the gift you have given me Cloud."

I knew I should be worried but the passion took over. I interlaced our fingers and pulled him on top of me. We made love over and over again savoring each touch, each kiss as if it would be our last. Turns out we were right.

It was so long ago the last night we spent together. I go over each thing that was said to each other, those words keeping me sane.

When Rufus asked to help him I wanted to laugh in his face. Here was the man who stole my memories and destroyed the man I love.

I ended up agreeing and of course was once again the hero. My mind and body is tired of playing the role that was forced onto me.

Thousands of men and beast have died by my blade and my hands. I have days, years trying to remove the blood from them but it seems to never work.

I can still remember before my blade sliced through Sephiroth this last time he used his last breathe to say "I forgive you." Was the pain that evident on my face?

So here I sit 2 months after I killed him, looking down at the grave of Kadaj a mere boy who never stood a chance for a normal existence. I cannot stop the tears any longer as the pain of everything is running through my mind.

I damn for her tentacles reaching out and destroying more innocent lives. Why did she have to come in and ruin Sephiroth and me, she murdered Kadaj, and caused so much pain across the planet and for what?

"For whom do you mourn Cloud?"

For a simple second I could not breathe could it be possible that he is back again and so quickly. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword ready to kill the love of my life once again.

"I asked you a question Cloud who are you mourning? The boy whose body I took over or do you cry over me?"

I am afraid to respond for if I say the wrong thing it could be the death of me. I am tried of fighting for a planet I no longer believe in. I am tried of Tifa attempting to make a happy home with me, but how do you tell someone you are in love with the greatest murder ever known to man.

I throw caution to the wind as I answer him honestly.

"I cry for you, for having to hurt you, and for trying to hate you. I cannot do it Sephiroth, I have attempted to but even after everything I still love you. If you are here to kill me just do it, I want this feeling to end. I am empty, broken and alone life is worthless without your love."

A weight has been lifted from my shoulders as the truth is finally out. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look down to see his porcelain skin. His hand is no longer leather clad and I am lost in the feeling of him touching me.

"It is over Cloud. It is time for you to come home."

I look up at him and fall in love once again. His face is warm and loving, like the last night we spent together. Could this be happening, is the man I love back?

He helps me stand and I get a full look at him. Not a single stitch of leather on him, he is simply dressed in black slacks and a red satin shirt.

"What do you mean it is over Sephiroth and I no longer have a home; I have killed it twice."

He gives me a small smile and for the first time in 8 years I feel warm.

"Jenova is eliminated all of her cells are destroyed. Aeris and Zach have ranted your wish; I am as I was before, human. I am the driving force in this body not mother. Love me again and allow me to love you."

I grab my blade and thrust it into the ground. Even if death comes to me I will not use that sword again. Sephiroth looks down at me and his small smile has been replaced with a grin.

I throw my arms around his shoulders and within a few milliseconds my legs are wrapped around and my lips are locked onto his. Our kiss is more then mind boggling it is more intense then earth shattering well hell it is the perfect moment I have ever felt.

Our tongues duel and our bodies cling to each other. His hands are reacquainting themselves with each of my curves and I couldn't be happier. He pulls away from our kiss and just looks at me.

"Welcome home Cloud."


	2. Chapter 2

He is back my love, my Sephiroth. The man I fell insanely in love with is back. I wonder how I got so lucky as to have him hold me in his arms.

I have dreamed of him doing so for so long but it is finally a reality. My body fits his so perfectly that movement is always at the bottom of my list of things to do.

Sephiroth and I have been hidden away for three months, we went from village to village enjoying our freedom. I refused any calls from any of my friends denying any of their questions.

The man Sephiroth had to hide from everybody is now a constant. He is playful and shy, he cherishes every moment we have together.

Everything was perfect until she walked in on us.

I had finally came home to my small loft with Sephiroth. We had not even been here for three hours when Tifa come over to my house.

I was sitting on the counter, shirtless with my arms and legs wrapped around Sephiroth tightly. Sephiroth on the on the other hand was naked pants around his ankles, his shirt was thrown on top of the fridge.

He was rutting his bare cock against my denim covered one. His mouth latched onto mine as we moaned into each others mouths. His hands gripping hard onto my ass as he pulls my hips to match his thrust.

We were in a frenzy for each other nothing in our brain registered other then the pleasure we were feeling. His mouth, hand, and cock were the only thing on my mind.

Tifa's P.O.V.

So finally after not seeing Cloud for over three months he just comes home and doesn't say a thing to anybody. I walk over to his house and I see his bike parked out front next to another one that is almost identical.

I wonder for a moment if it is one of the guys. I walk up to Cloud's floor and I can see that his door is ajar, my instincts kick in and I am ready for a fight.

What I am not ready for is what is see, the man I have been in love with for years tangled in a lovers embrace with our mortal enemy.

Cloud is clawing Sephiroth's body trying to bring him closer. Sephiroth is ravaging Cloud's mouth moaning deeply as he fucks Cloud's lower half.

The sounds coming from them are intoxicating me and I am blinded by their passion for each other. I know I should be freaking out but I have never seen Cloud look happy before this moment right now.

All the times anything ever happened between us is when he was drunk. I always made the first move kissing him quickly for I knew he would stop me.

The furthest I ever got with him was an interrupted blow job. It was a few years after we had killed Sephiroth the first time. Cloud was drunk muttering to himself in the bar.

It wasn't the first time Cloud had done such a thing, so I decided not to worry. He did it randomly always getting obliterated drunk until he cannot recognize time.

After I pumped him full of whiskey I knew he wasn't going anywhere. I dragged his half limp body up the stairs and to the spare room. I know it is wrong to take advantage of a drunk man but he refuses himself any pleasure when he is sober.

I plop him down onto the bed and I can see it takes him awhile to get his bearings. His eyes are closed his mouth partially open. It was the perfect situation.

I crash my lips onto his thrusting my tongue in his mouth searching every crevice. When our tongues collide he finally kisses back. I feel his hands go into my hair as he twist deepening our kiss.

I know he will become aware on who he is kissing in a few movements so I do my best to keep his mind occupied. I put my hand down his pants and feel his hard dick.

I am actually surprised that he is hard considering every other time he was only half erect. I can not waste this moment as I break the kiss and push his torso to the bed.

He keeps his eyes closed so I know I have a little bit longer. I pull open his pants and his hard, shiny cock stands glistening proud. I can see that the Strife's were poor as I see Cloud's foreskin pulled tight around his head.

I instantly go down to lick the inside of his hood. On anybody else I cannot stand uncut but for Cloud I would do anything for. I am doing every trick I have ever learned to bring him pleasure.

His hands are gripped tight in my hair and it is quite painful. He is thrusting into my mouth and it is becoming difficult to breathe.

His deep voice is groaning and moaning filling the room of his sounds of pleasure. He kept repeating the same sentence over and over again. "So long been so long."

I had no idea on what he was talking about and I didn't really care. He was letting me do something that I have longed for. Longer and longer he continued to fuck my mouth and I wonder when it would end.

Everything was going fine until I heard the wildest statement came from his mouth. "Open me up, Fuck me."

I pull right off his cock and his eyes fly open. He looks so betrayed and I know I have fucked up. He voice is as cold as the steel of his sword. "Get. Out. Now."

So now I stand here transfixed as I watch two nemesis swallowing each other whole. Sephiroth breaks their kiss and attacks Cloud's neck; Cloud's moan can now be heard.

"Oh Sephiroth, I love you... only you."

At some point one of Sephiroth's hands was down Cloud's pants. His other lifts Cloud up and off of the counter. His pants disappear and the men barely moved.

Cloud then made a statement I was very familiar with. "Sephiroth open me up, fuck me!"

At that point I knew I should leave but I couldn't get my feet to move. I stood frozen as I watched Sephiroth's mouth moved southward to capture Cloud's nipple. Sephiroth's right hand covers Cloud's chin and he thrusts two fingers into the waiting mouth.

Cloud sucks on them enthusiastically as Sephiroth's wandering mouth continues to go lower. Sephiroth is tonguing Cloud's navel while Cloud gripped Sephiroth's arm.

He is sucking those two fingers as if they held the fountain of youth. His eyes closed and the look of bliss covering his face as he moaned and bit the fingers when Sephiroth swallowed him whole.

Sephiroth kept his face buried in Cloud's pubes as he worked magic in his throat. One of Cloud's hands released Sephiroth's arm and went straight into his hair, he grips it and pulls him down on his dick hard.

Cloud is thrusting his hips into Sephiroth's mouth groaning and moaning at the ministrations of Sephiroth's talent. Sephiroth removes his fingers from Cloud's mouth and I see a glistening trail of saliva. The hand soon disappears from sight as it is lowered underneath Sephiroth's jaw.

Soon Cloud is rocking his hips causing his wide cock to slide deeper down Sephiroth's throat. Cloud than throws his legs trapping Sephiroth's head and it gives me a perfect view of how Sephiroth was manipulating Cloud's body.

"Oh so good Sephiroth... no one else but you!"

Sephiroth stands up releasing Cloud's cock and ass, but he keeps Cloud's legs on his shoulders. Cloud is soon being bent in half and I can see Sephiroth's monolith awaiting entrance into Cloud.

Sephiroth leans down and takes Cloud's lips into a searing kiss. You could tell he was using the kiss as a distraction as he lined himself up to Cloud.

With a hard thrust Sephiroth shoves four inches deep into Cloud. Sephiroth still has plenty of length left to put into Cloud but they have stilled all movements as they savor their kiss.

Cloud then wiggles his hips causing Sephiroth to slide deeper in. Sephiroth pulls his mouth away from Cloud's and he looks lovingly down at Cloud.

I had never thought I would see Sephiroth look so warm. As he thrust the rest of his length inside of Cloud he speaks in a gentle tone.

"I love you my beautiful boy. So long I have yearned... needed you... but she wouldn't let me go."

Sephiroth starts a slow rhythm of thrusting in and out of Cloud while he continues to speak.

"Thank you for still loving me... I hope... prayed that you wouldn't forget what you... what we shared meant to me. I never dreamed you would ever forgive me for the pain I caused you."

Cloud raises a hand and softly runs it down Sephiroth's face. "There is nothing to forgive... it wasn't the man I loved who did those things. Now stop dwelling and make love to me."

A smile, a real, genuine non-sadistic, happy loving smile crossed Sephiroth's face.

"You always say the sweetest things."

Cloud swats Sephiroth's chest as Sephiroth leans down for another kiss. Before this moment I didn't think it was possible to make love in a kitchen but Sephiroth was dead set against proving me wrong.

Time ticked by as I stood in the same spot watching them together. When Sephiroth picked cloud up and lowered both of their bodies to the floor I figured I was as good as caught.

I was wrong Sephiroth's eyes never left Cloud's face and I dreamed of someone looking at me that same way. Cloud was resting in Sephiroth's lap cock buried deep. It seemed as if he was capturing Sephiroth's body memory.

Cloud began to lift and rock his hips thrusting Sephiroth in and out of his body. His hard cock slapping Sephiroth in the stomach. A deep growl was filling the room but was unsure of who was emitting the growl.

Sephiroth's hand grabs Cloud's and I notice that both of their hands are uncovered; two gold bands interlaced on their fingers as Cloud speaks sweetly to his lover.

"I always knew you would come back to me again... You had to... You never broke a single promise to me yet."

After seeing all the poster, newspaper articles, and times we have fought him I thought I knew what Sephiroth looked like. But seeing him here with Cloud he doesn't even look like the One-wing General, he looks human.

I am suddenly worried about what this means. Are Cloud and Sephiroth, the Hero and the General, lovers or more? Does this mean we will have to know and accept Sephiroth in our merry band of friends?

I cannot stand to watch any longer as I go into the living room to wait for them to finish. How could Cloud do this to us or how could he kill the man he loved twice.

Sephiroth's P.O.V.

I knew the moment the girl walked into the room, I could not believe we forgot to close the door all the way. After riding behind Cloud watching that body and his ass it got me randy.

I attack Cloud knowing he loves it when I dominate him. I also know when I catch him of guard he quickly replies by getting me naked in under a minute, wearing normal clothes does have its benefits.

I put on a good show for the girl making sure she could see that Cloud wanted this and with me. I suck his neck and he moans about how much he loves me.

I ask him how he could forgive me for doing such things to him and I wanted the girl to hear it come from his mouth about how he forgave me. I wanted in no way for there to be any confusion on why Cloud is with me, no trickery and no puppet strings, he just wants me only. He responds confidently and with more love than I have ever heard.

The girl was getting turned on, she changed positions a hundred times. I found it interesting since I knew she was fond of Cloud and despised me. I wanted her to see that Cloud was mine and it he gives it to me freely and willingly.

When I carried him down to the floor I knew he would have a buckingly good time. He loved to climb on board and go town on fucking my cock. He is my perfect partner.

He is slamming his hips on me harder and harder fucking himself on me. His juicy cock dripping all over my abs as he rides me faster. My little Cloud loves to punish himself on my body.

The mako coursing through our veins prolonged the inevitable orgasm for as long as possible. It was time to bring us both off. I spit into my hand and grasp his cock and ferociously stroke him off.

It doesn't take him many before he is spurting across my chest screaming my name. His walls tighten further on me and forces me into oblivion. I thrust hard a few more times before he collapses on my chest.

He plays with my hair as he rides down from his high. He whispers softly about the heavens and the angels. I have learned to stay oblivious to a post coital Cloud, he never makes any sense.

I know he is a few steps into dreamland and we have a brewing bitch waiting for us in the other room.

"Cloud, my boy, wake up. You have a guest waiting for you in the living room."

He springs into action locating his pants and swiftly sliding them on. He gives me the eye and I grab my pants from the floor and shirt from the fridge.

He walks into the other room and I sigh heavily as I pull on my pants knowing this will not be a fun conversation. I walk into the room to hear Cloud speaking.

"I am finally happy. Even if you may not trust him you have to give him a chance for me, you owe me that much. You have never met the man that I love, the man that he was and is again."

I walk into the room and loop my arms around his waist. She stands up tall in front of me. "If you hurt him I will kill you."

I chuckle at thought while I extend my hand.

"My name is Sephiroth it is a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
